


Beautiful lie

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam opiekuje się czteroletnim Riffem, który zadaje mu niewygodne pytania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beautiful lie (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628851) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)



\- Wujek Adam!

Adam stał w drzwiach wejściowych swojego domu, z szerokim uśmiechem obserwując biegnącemu ku niemu Riffa. Chłopiec miał już prawie cztery latka i – według Scarlett – rósł jak na drożdżach. Dla Adama jednak był cały czas tym samym berbeciem, którego pokazał mu Lee w szpitalnej sali tuż po jego narodzinach. Za Riffem szła szybko Scarlett, rozmawiająca gorączkowo przez komórkę.

Adam kucnął i rozłożył ramiona na powitanie chrześniaka. Riff dobiegł do niego i wtulił się całym ciałem w Adama. Brunet przytulił go mocno. Widzieli się zaledwie tydzień temu, ale rany, jak Adam tęsknił za swoim małym berbeciem! Niemal tak bardzo, jak Riff za swoim ulubionym wujkiem.  
Podniósł się do pozycji pionowej z Riffem w ramionach.

\- Riff, niedługo mnie przerośniesz, skarbie! – Adam uśmiechnął się, widząc zachwyconą minę chłopca. Przeczesał palcami czarne kosmyki malca. – Jesteś wyższy o dobre dziesięć cali od kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem.

Poprawił Riffa w swoich ramionach, pochylając się, aby pocałować na powitanie jego mamę. Przepuścił ją w drzwiach i, zamknąwszy je za sobą, podążył za nią do salonu.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że się zgodziłeś nim zaopiekować, Adam. – Scarlett postawiła na podłodze plecaczek Riffa i odwróciła się do bruneta, którego mocno przytulał właśnie jej synek. Uśmiechnęła się. – Pilna sprawa. Obiecuję, to będzie tylko kilka godzin.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to dla mnie przyjemność, Scarlett. – Adam postawił Riffa na podłogę. – I mogę się nim opiekować, jak długo zajdzie potrzeba. – Adam zaśmiał się czując, że Riff przytula się teraz do jego nogi. Pogłaskał go po czarnej główce. – Załatw swoje sprawy, my będziemy się świetnie bawić. Prawda, skarbie?

Riff przytaknął entuzjastycznie i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, mrużąc przy tym czekoladowe oczy i marszcząc słodko nosek. Adam nie umiał znaleźć słów, aby opisać jak bardzo uwielbiał tego szkraba.

\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. – Zaśmiała się Scarlett. Poprawiła na ramieniu torebkę i przykucnęła przed Riffem. – Bądź grzeczny, kochanie. – Pocałowała go w czubek głowy i wstała. – Nie wchodźcie tylko do basenu, ostatnio był przeziębiony. – Cmoknęła Adama w policzek i ruszyła do wyjścia. – Gdyby coś się działo, dzwoń koniecznie!

Zanim Adam lub Riff zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, Scarlett niemal wybiegła z domu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli warkot silnika samochodu, który szybko ucichł w oddali.

Adam spojrzał w dół na Riffa, który w tym samym czasie spojrzał w górę na niego. Uśmiechnął się do niego, na co Riff odpowiedział tym samym.

\- To co chcesz dziś robić, kochanie?

...

Adam padł zmęczony na miękki dywan, dysząc ciężko. Nieprawdopodobne, jak Riff umiał wykończyć człowieka! Najpierw bawili się w chowanego, a znaleźć dziecko mierzące niespełna dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów w ogromnej willi wcale nie było tak prosto. Potem skakali na trampolinie, którą Adam kupił kilka dni temu specjalnie na takie okazje jak dziś. Następnie grali w piłkę nożną, co dostatecznie wykończyło nie Riffa, ale właśnie jego ojca chrzestnego. Malec miał niespożytą energię i nigdy nie był zmęczony.

Na koniec bawili się w kowbojów. A właściwie w kowboja i jego konia. Adam zawodowo udawał prężnego rumaka, którego dosiadał jego chrześniak. Jednak wszystko ma swoje granice. Po pół godzinie galopowania wokół salonu (całe szczęście, że Riff nie kazał „konikowi" wspinać się na „górskie szczyty", bo Adam nawet nie chciał próbować wdrapywania się na klęczkach po schodach z czterolatkiem skaczącym mu po plecach) Adam położył się na brzuchu na dywanie, ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu Riffa. Wygiął usta w podkówkę i błagalnym wzrokiem patrzył na Adama, który postanowił sobie w duchu nie uczyć go więcej swoich błagalnych sztuczek, bo najwidoczniej obracało się to przeciwko niemu.

\- Wuuujku, daleeej...

Adam westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się przez ramię, aby spojrzeć na malca.

\- Skarbie, możemy chwilę odpocząć?

Riff popatrzył na Adama przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Dobrze. – zgodził się chłopiec po chwili głębokiego namysłu.

Adam odetchnął z ulgą, a Riff zszedł z jego pleców, wdrapując się na skórzaną kanapę. Zanim jednak sam wstał, usłyszał za plecami głos Riffa. – Mamusia mówiła, że starsi ludzie potrzebują więcej odpoczynku, to prawda?

\- Prawda. – Adam potwierdził, zanim właściwie dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi chłopca. W ułamku sekundy naszła mu ochota palnięcia się w głowę.

W międzyczasie Riff zsunął się z kanapy i podbiegł do swojego plecaczka, leżącego w kącie pokoju. Adam podszedł do kanapy i osunął się na nią, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Oddychając ciężko, obiecywał sobie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy ustępował we wszystkim ukochanemu chrześniakowi. Obiecywał sobie to po raz kolejny, bo ani razu nie udało mu się dotrzymać sobie samemu słowa – nie umiał Riffowi odmówić.

\- Wujeeek...

Adam otworzył oczy i spojrzał w kierunku chłopca, który przedstawiał obraz kompletnej rozpaczy, na granicy łez.

\- Co się stało, kochanie?

Adam wstał z kanapy i wyprostował się. Plecy nadal okropnie go bolały. Przeklinał sam siebie, że nie skończył tej zabawy wcześniej. Mężczyzna podszedł do chłopca, kucając przy nim.

\- Nie wziąłem swoich zabawek. I co teraz wujkuuu...?

Adam zaczął w głowie tworzyć wizję najbliższej godziny. Jeśli zaraz nie znajdzie Riffowi kilku zabawek, czekają go kolejne rundki wokół pokoju na czworakach z czterolatkiem skaczącym po plecach. Poczuł serce, skaczące mu do gardła. Nie, nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Przytulił zmartwionego chłopca do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy.

\- Nic się przecież nie stało, skarbie. – Odgarnął małemu z czoła grzywkę. – Chodź, pójdziemy na górę i czegoś poszukamy, okej?

Riff przytaknął. Wziął Adama za rękę i grzecznie poszedł z nim na górę. Całą drogę po schodach Adam zastanawiał się, co takiego mógłby dać Riffowi do zabawy i niestety nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Kompletna pustka.

Weszli do sypialni Adama. Riff puścił rękę chrzestnego i podbiegł do ogromnego łóżka, aby się na nie wspiąć i machać nogami, podczas gdy Adam przeczesywał swoją garderobę w poszukiwaniu starych zabawek chłopca, które – jak pamiętał – Lee i Scarlett kiedyś u niego przypadkiem zostawili. Jednak nigdzie nie mógł ich teraz znaleźć. Pewnie Sauli wiedziałby, gdzie są, jest w końcu dużo lepiej zorganizowany od swojego chłopaka. Jednak nie chciał zawracać Sauliemu głowy takimi pierdołami, nie teraz gdy spędza czas w rodzinnym domu.

Z gorączkowych poszukiwań wyrwał go podekscytowany głos jego chrześniaka, dobiegający z pokoju obok.

\- Znalazłem coś! Ale ekstra, o ja cie...

Adam zaintrygowany wychylił głowę z garderoby, ciekawy co tak bardzo zainteresowało Riffa. Jednak zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył w jego rękach. Zamarł. Poczuł zimny dreszcz i gorączkowe bicie serca. Pierwsze objawy paniki.  
Riff trzymał w ręku ulubioną zabawkę Adama. Zabawkę, którą nieraz pozwalał bawić się też Sauliemu.  
Riff właśnie znalazł i trzymał z zadowoleniem w ręce skórzany pejcz.

Po chwili, nadal w szoku, Adam wyszedł z garderoby i ruszył w kierunku Riffa.

\- Oddaj to kochanie, to nie zabawka.

Riff niepocieszony wręczył pejcz Adamowi, który niemal pobiegł do garderoby, aby schować go jak najgłębiej. Po chwili wyszedł i podszedł do Riffa, który głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał. Wziął go za rękę i zamyślonego, milczącego sprowadził z powrotem na dół. Włączył telewizję, znalazł dziecięcy kanał i posadził przy sobie na kanapie chłopca, który po kilku chwilach wreszcie się odezwał:

\- Macie w domu konika?

Adam spojrzał na chrześniaka, nie wiedząc kompletnie o co mu chodzi.

\- Riff, jakiego znowu... – urwał, dosłownie czując spływające na niego nagłe oświecenie. No tak! Pejcz, czyli bicz. Bicz to kowboje. Kowboje nieodłącznie związane są z końmi. No przecież! – Tak, mamy konika. – Dokończył szybko zdanie, ewidentne kłamstwo, mając nadzieję, na szybkie zakończenie rozmowy i ciesząc się jednocześnie z wyboru skojarzeń chłopca.

Zanim jednak skierował rozmowę na inne tory, Riff wypalił szybko:

\- To gdzie on teraz jest?

\- Yyy.. Jest... jest ze swoją rodziną. Pojechał... ich zobaczyć. – wyjąkał Adam, błagając aby Riff nie zwrócił uwagi na niepewność w jego głosie.

\- Tak jak wujek Sauli?

\- Tak! Tak, dokładnie. – Adam przytaknął entuzjastycznie, jego wyobraźnia nasunęła mu wyjątkowe skojarzenia... – Dokładnie, skarbie. Pojechał z wujkiem Saulim do Finlandii.

Mężczyzna zamyślił się, zastanawiając się nad brzmieniem tej dyskusji. Nad swoimi własnymi skojarzeniami. No jakby nie było, _miał_ swojego własnego, _prywatnego „konika"_. Zaśmiał się do swoich myśli. Miał jednak też nadzieję, że Riff znudzi się za chwilę tym tematem, jak zawsze każdym innym i skupi swoją uwagę na „Królu Lwie".

\- Tęsknisz za konikiem?

Adam westchnął, bo czuł, że rozmowa na temat „konika" potrwa znacznie dłużej niż miał na to nadzieję. Riffowi chyba spodobał się temat i za nic nie chciał go odpuścić. Kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów, zaśmiał się mimowolnie ze swoich skojarzeń. Och, zdecydowanie będzie musiał powtórzyć tę rozmowę Sauliemu, kiedy będzie do niego wieczorem dzwonił...

\- Tak, skarbie. Wujek chciałby się na nim przejechać, ale musi poczekać, aż wróci. – To akurat była prawda. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Saulim mimo, że miał wrócić już za tydzień. No i zdecydowanie chciałby się teraz na nim przejechać...

\- To może kup nowego? – upierał się przy temacie Riff. Mały uparciuch, kropka w kropkę jak Scarlett.

Adam potarł czoło dłonią wiedząc, że rodzicom Riffa nie spodoba się ta rozmowa. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że może naprawdę będzie musiał kupić jakiegoś konia, żeby zatuszować kłamstwo. Bardziej prawdopodobne jednak, że Riff zapomni o tej rozmowie po kilku dniach, więc równie dobrze Adam mógł jeszcze chwilę sobie pofantazjować o „jeździe na koniku".

\- Nie, Riff, wykluczone. Wujek kocha tylko jednego konika. – No to też była prawda. Dla Adama liczył się tylko Sauli. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu był naprawdę zakochany. I uwielbiał ten stan.

\- Jeśli go kochasz, to po co ci bicz? – dociekał Riff, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od telewizora. Adam miał wielką nadzieję, że to znaczy, że nie skupia się za bardzo na tych cholernych głupotach, które wygadywał teraz jego ojciec chrzestny.

\- Bo... – zastanowił się nad najlepszą odpowiedzią, oceniając szanse na to, że Riff rzeczywiście nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na to, co opowiadał mu „wujek Adam" – Bo konik czasem potrzebuje zachęty do zabawy. – powiedział, zanim właściwie zdążył przemyśleć odpowiedź.

\- I wtedy się bawicie?

\- Tak - Adam miał serdecznie dość tej rozmowy, która już wykończyła go bardziej, niż wszystkie wcześniejsze zabawy z chrześniakiem.

\- A jak konik nie chce?

\- Konik zawsze chce. – Adam znowu odpowiedział chłopcu bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia odpowiedzi. Tym razem miał ochotę jednocześnie palnąć się w głowę i zaśmiać, wyobrażając sobie „konika" chętnego do zabawy.

\- A nie jest czasem zmęczony? – dociekliwość Riffa była godna pozazdroszczenia.

\- Nie, konik ma świetną kondycję. – właściwie Adam nie kłamał i mówił metaforami, więc czuł się w pewnym stopniu usprawiedliwiony z opowiadania nie do końca dostosowanych do wieku Riffa rzeczy.

Riff zamilkł na kilka minut. Adam miał ogromną nadzieję, że na tym temat się zakończy. Chłopiec skoncentrował się na bajce, Adam poszedł w jego ślady.

Po kilkunastu minutach, Riff odezwał się ponownie:

\- A dużo miałeś już koników?

Adam nie mógł nie roześmiać się w głos na to pytanie. Wydawało się być niedorzecznym, aby z czteroletnim dzieckiem omawiać... no cóż, swoje życie seksualne, jakby nie było.

\- Nie, kochanie, niedużo. – Adam zdołał się jakoś uspokoić i odpowiedzieć na to pytanie zgodnie z prawdą.

\- A ile?

\- Nie chcesz może soku, Riff? – Adam zdecydował się przerwać tę dyskusję, chociaż na chwilę się od niej uwolnić. Riff był ciężkim przeciwnikiem w takich słownych bojach, a z wiekiem stawał się coraz niebezpieczniejszy.

Riff pokręcił głową i wrócił do oglądania ucieczki Simby przed hienami. Adam wypuścił cicho powietrze z ust, jakby bojąc się aby nie być zbyt głośno, jakby miało to sprawić, że Riff znowu poruszy niebezpieczny temat.

\- A kochasz konika? Tak bardzo jak ja Pana Przytulaśka? – Riff najwidoczniej uwielbiał drążyć niewygodne dla dorosłych tematy niemal tak bardzo, jak swojego ukochanego misia.

\- Tak, kochanie. – Adam pogłaskał Riffa po czarnych, fantazyjnie wycieniowanych włosach – Tak samo mocno. I tak samo bardzo kocham też ciebie, słońce.

Riff przysunął się do Adama, wtulając się w jego bok. Adam mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, obejmując swojego chrześniaka. Był tak rozkosznie słodki, że nie można go było nie kochać.

No chyba, że był tak cholernie dociekliwy, jak teraz.

\- A konik rży, kiedy się bawicie?

Adam zrobił długi wdech, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Tak, i to całkiem głośno. – Adam zachichotał cicho.

\- A czym się bawicie?

\- ...?

\- No... Konik ma swoje zabawki?

\- Nie, bawi się ze mną. – skoro Scarlett i tak miała go zabić za demoralizowanie („Jakie demoralizowanie? Nic nie powiedziałem!") jej synka, to równie dobrze mógł odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania Riffa. Raz kozie śmierć!

\- Nie ma zabawek...? – Riff zamilkł, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. – To może oddam mu kilka swoich, żeby nie był smutny?

\- Oooh, skarbie... Jesteś taki kochany. – Adam dosłownie rozpływał się nad tym, jakim kochanym chłopcem o wielkim sercu był jego chrześniak. – Ale koniki nie bawią się takimi zabawkami jak dzieci. – Adam próbował sobie samemu wmówić, że _no przecież nie takimi samymi_. – Zatrzymaj je dla siebie.

\- No dobrze. – Riff spojrzał do góry na swojego ulubionego wujka – Ale będę mógł go kiedyś zobaczyć?

\- Jasne, Riff. – Adam starał się zakończyć dyskusję jak najszybciej, bo zmierzała w zdecydowanie złym kierunku. – Jasne.

Riff znów skupił się na bajce i aż do jej końca nie poruszył tematu „koników", z czego Adam był niezmiernie szczęśliwy. Kiedy jednak Scarlett zadzwoniła, że przyjedzie odebrać Riffa za kilka minut, Adam postanowił zadziałać w obronie własnego życia.

\- Riff, skarbie... Mam do ciebie prośbę. - Riff spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Adama, patrząc z ciekawością – Nie mów ani mamusi, ani tatusiowi o moim koniku, dobrze?

\- Ale czemu wujku?

\- Bo... – Adam starał się wymyślić coś na szybko, ale nie do końca mu się to udawało. Jak to możliwe, że w wywiadach riposty przychodziły mu do głowy w ułamku sekundy, a teraz nie mógł wpaść na logiczną wymówkę dla swojego czteroletniego chrześniaka?

\- Bo to dla nich niespodzianka? – podpowiedział mu Riff, uśmiechając się słodko.

\- Dokładnie, skarbie. – Adam odwzajemnił uśmiech, oddychając z ulgą. – Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

\- Taka tajemnica? Tylko ty i ja? – Riffowi zaświeciły się oczy na samą myśl, że będzie powiernikiem tajemnicy „wujka Adama".

\- Tak. Zgoda? – Adam wyciągnął dłoń, którą Riff uścisnął i dumnie potrząsnął na znak zgody.

\- Umowa stoi, wujku.

...

Kwadrans później Adam stał w bramie wjazdowej, machając na pożegnanie Riffowi, którego Scarlett właśnie zapinała w dziecięcym foteliku na tylnym siedzeniu jej toyoty. Po chwili siedziała na miejscu kierowcy, zapalając silnik. Pomachała do Adama i samochód powoli ruszył. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Adam usłyszał był słodki głos Riffa:

\- Mamo, kupisz mi konika?


End file.
